The F A U L T S of Ourselves
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Because, as much as we try to hide them, we all have our weaknesses and faults.


**A'N: **_So, this is just a fun little drabbly one-shot I came up with, check out the other Camp Rock one (T R U T H S) also. Tell me what you guys think about it, this certainly was fun to write! Also, sorry I didn't add Nico and Grady's last names, I can't remember what they were, and I think I got Zora's right, forgive me if I messed it up. Anyways, enjoy, review, and check out T R U T H S!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sonny or anything else mentioned._

* * *

**Sonny Munroe**

_S C A R R E D._

No one knew, but Sonny Munroe was scarred. She didn't show it - you'd never see her without a bright smile on her face and cheery red lipstick - but inside, she was torn apart, broken, helpless. She refused to reveal this to any of her cast mates, or anyone else, for that matter, because then they would know how weak she really was on the inside. How shattered she really was. So, instead, she put a smile on her face and a sparkle in her brown orbs, and acted like she was innocent, naïve, and _blissful._

Sonny Munroe was good at hiding the fact that she was **S C A R R E D.**

* * *

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

_M I S E R A B L E._

One look at Chad Dylan Cooper won't let on that he's miserable. In fact, you could know him for years, and you'd never guess that he's really morose on the inside. You'd think he's egotistical, big-headed, and sometimes, even, a jerk. He wasn't always miserable, of course - it was only since he'd met _her_. Blissful innocence, that's what she was made of - or at least she acted like it. If only she wasn't so blind, maybe she'd see that he was miserable because he liked her.

Chad Dylan Cooper was **M I S E R A B L E** because he couldn't have Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Tawni Hart**

_U N S E T T L E D._

Tawni Hart didn't reveal easily that she was unsettled. If you peered close enough, though, it was horribly obvious. The smallest things sent her back to insecurity, making her question her abilities. She hadn't always felt this way; in fact, it had only started when Sonny had joined the cast of _So Random!_with her fresh-faced-ness, her bubbly exterior, and the fact that she was readily gaining fans, whist Tawni seemed to be getting less and less popular with every sketch. The fans didn't want a self-obsessed diva, they wanted new faces, new innocence. And with every skit, Tawni had to wonder if she'd loose her spot because of Sonny.

Tawni Hart was **U N S E T T L E D **because of Sonny Munroe.

* * *

**Zora Lancaster**

_V E N G E F U L._

Okay, so this isn't a real shocker, but Zora Lancaster was vengeful. Unlike the other people mentioned above, Zora hadn't learned how to hide her weaknesses yet. She couldn't help it; revenge was in her blood. Could you blame a lion for being a lion? What people didn't know, was that she was vengeful because of her past. She'd seen the injustice - yes, she only was eleven years old after all, but she'd seen enough to realize how unfair life was. If only people knew the real reasons she was the way she was, well, maybe they'd understand her a little better.

With her situation, Zora Lancaster couldn't help but be **V E N G E F U L.**

* * *

**Nico**

_C O W A R D L Y._

Nico was cowardly. He couldn't help it or try to change it, because that's the only thing he'd ever been. Although he disguised it well, it still was there, and it wasn't going anywhere, because it knew he didn't have the strength to get rid of his cowardliness. He felt like the lion on _The Wizard Of Oz,_ too afraid to do anything but just follow meekly. The lion hadn't stood up for himself, either, even though he was a lion, one of the 'fiercest' beasts. He felt able to relate just a little too well to him, and he wished he could change it.

But Nico would always be **C O W A R D L Y.**

* * *

**Grady**

_C O N F U S E D._

Grady was confused. He never seemed to understand his friends, or be on the same "page" as them ( "Wait, there's a page?" Had been his reply to Sonny's comment). He couldn't help it, just like the other members of _So Random!_ had their own weaknesses. So, he wasn't all there, but who cares? Well, he did, that's who. But he couldn't find a way to change it, because he just couldn't.

Grady was just too **C O N F U S E D** to change anything.

* * *

Nico was a _coward_, Grady was _confused, _Zora was _vengeful_, Tawni was _unsettled_, Chad was _miserable_, and Sonny was _scarred_.

That was all they would ever be, because they couldn't change the **W E A K N E S S** inside of themselves.

It was just **W H O **they **W E R E.**


End file.
